


Dance Around This Love

by Featherfur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is gay, Anxiety, Confessions, Cuddling, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Snacks & Snack Food, akaashi’s brain is just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: Keiji blinked at the message, then looked over at Bokuto who was cheerfully shoving brownies into his mouth. Either Bokuto had bartered with Udai for the weekend off, or Udai had told Bokuto to make sure Keiji left his house. Whichever one, Keiji had a feeling he wasn’t going to be allowed to stay home and be a hermit for the next forty-eight hours.“Huh. I suppose I do. And absolutely no plans whatsoever.” Keiji said around another bite, watching Bokuto immediately light up and turn around.“That’s great! I mean, good for you- I mean- Come to the Gala with me! I need a date.” Bokuto blurted, nearly vibrating out of his seat.Keiji wasn't one to pretend like he was worth the same as a star, but luckily he has one willing to shine by his side forever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Dance Around This Love

“Akaashi!”

The shout was the only warning Keiji had before he was being lifted up from behind and squeezed in the tightest hug he’d had in ages. He nearly collided with the stove on his way back down before the attacker pulled him back a step, the press of a face against his shoulder.

“Hmm?” Keiji hummed, reaching for the spoon he’d dropped and moving back to stirring the pot. Bokuto let out a whine at being ignored, pitched to specifically annoy Keiji into giving him attention but Keiji wasn’t going to let him win today.

It was a tough fight, the arms around his waist were strong and distracting. Each muscle twitch sent a wave of electricity over Keiji’s skin and he had to fight the urge to turn around and wrap his arms around Bokutou’s neck. If he gave in, there would be nothing to stop him from confessing and kissing Bokutou. He couldn’t do that.

After a few seconds Bokutou dropped the act, rubbing his face petulantly against Keiji’s back instead. He nuzzled again, squeezing his arms twice to see if he could get a reaction.

“Bokuto, your back is going to hurt being bent over like this. You should straighten your spine.” Keiji tried not to smirk too hard at the aghast grunt of his name.

“I’m  _ sorry _ Akaashi, I know I said I would come over earlier and help but I couldn’t just  _ abandon _ my teammates!” Bokutou pulled him as close as he could, propping his chin up on Keiji’s shoulder. Keiji almost gave in, the warmth of Bokutou’s firm chest against his back and the arms almost deceptively comfortable. Even his voice seemed to rumble through Keiji’s body, and weakened his will terribly.

“Bokuto. Your spine.” Keiji said instead, pursing his lips together to stop the smile from slipping out. Call him cruel, but it was too much fun to tease his best friend sometimes. He’d give up his secret in a moment, but until then he was enjoying being held far more than he should.

“Okay, okay, I’m super duper sorry and I will buy you onigiri and… And I’ll tell Kuroo to stop sending you memes.” Bokutou said, voice almost desperate as his head dropped back down to nuzzle aggressively at Keiji’s back.

Keiji nearly choked, trying to remain standing instead of falling back completely into his best friend’s arms.

“Bokuto.” Keiji finally sighed after half a minute of trying to remember what he was doing. “Look at the table.”

“What about the table, Akaashi- Ooh! Brownies! I knew you were my bestest friend and you wouldn’t let me go hungry.” Bokutou released him immediately, making a beeline for his prize and the reason for his petty whining. Brownies fresh from Akaashi’s oven that he had originally promised to help bake before he’d gotten dragged into a mess with the Black Jackals.

“So… What happened anyway?” Keiji asked after Bokutou finished the first one and settled in his seat.

Bokuto grabbed for a napkin, carefully wiping his mouth of the icing and nearly distracting Keiji from the stove again. He blinked twice and turned back to the soup, trying to focus on how long he’d been stirring it rather than the familiar baritone voice that had sent his nerves on fire from the first time he’d heard it.

“Oh, Shion lit his pants on fire and we had to drive him to the hospital because he burned his dick.” Bokuto said without a care, looking concerned at Keiji’s choking noises. Keiji pulled the spoon from the soup and put it down safely before he turned to stare at Bokuto with wide eyes.

“ _ What? _ Bokuto why didn’t you say so? That’s a perfectly good reason to miss making brownies. Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s perfectly fine, ‘Kaashi, seriously. Thomas came and picked him up. It wasn’t that bad, just a first-degree burn. So he’ll be uncomfortable for a few days but he’ll be fine.”

“Next time text me that something happened out of your control.” Keiji sighed, shaking his head and turning away to flick over the cookbook. He could feel Bokuto’s eyes on his back and tried to ignore the way his body shuddered.

“ ‘Kaashi… did you think I just abandoned you?”

_ Yes,  _ the traitorous voice whispered into Keiji’s mind. He told it to shut up, but he knew it wouldn’t.

“Of course not, don’t be silly Bokuto.”

_ I’m always waiting for you to abandon me. Forget me. Leave me behind. The ex-best friend. The one you call once a year to make yourself feel less guilty but don’t think about until someone asks. _

That voice was always there, pushing buttons Keiji didn’t even know he had to remind him where he didn’t belong. He didn’t have a right to be upset about Bokuto breaking plans, he didn’t have a right to feel like he was being left behind, he didn’t have any right to ask to be by his side forever.

Konoha liked to be blunt about it, reminding Keiji that he didn’t get to decide Bokuto’s feelings so he should confess already. Yet Keiji couldn’t, no matter how much it hurt to know Bokuto was only getting further and further away.

There was nothing that Keiji could do to stop it. Bokuto was already sought after for the national team, he had sponsors that even Kozume couldn’t afford. He was finally reaching the sky to shine like the star he was, bright and brilliant and he had an entire sky of people shining with him.

He wouldn’t notice a small shadow on the ground. There just wasn’t a spot in Bokuto’s life for Keiji-

“Oh you’re hungry!” Bokuto’s voice came from directly beside him and Keiji leaped into the air. He barely managed to push down the squeak of fright as he turned and came eye to eye with gold.

“I’m… what?”

“Akaashi.” Bokuto sighed, almost as if he was disappointed in him. “I was trying to figure out why you were moving a little slower than usual, but it’s obvious, you’re hungry.”

Keiji sighed, lifting a hand to gently press Bokuto a step away. Of course he wasn’t hungry, he was just tired-

His stomach grumbled loud enough for Bokuto to hear and let out a smug grin.

“When’s the last time you ate?” Bokuto pressed, looking far too pleased with himself. Keiji adored it.

“This morning, I had breakfast.” Keiji rolled his eyes, a shudder running through him when Bokuto immediately moved to hold his hand.

“You always get up at 5:45 in the morning, ‘Kaashi, it’s 5:38 in the  _ evening _ , you’re starving.” Bokuto huffed, he squeezed Keiji’s hand twice before turning away to open the fridge instead.

“Ah…” Keiji turned to look at the stove, blinking as he realized Bokuto was right. It was late evening already. He had no idea how he’d managed to miss multiple meals, he honestly thought it was only lunch time.

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll make you a sandwich, now go sit.” Bokuto said over the fridge door before he was back to digging.

“Bokuto, there’s no need for that, I’m already cooking dinner.”

“Akaashi.” There was no fighting with that tone, and Keiji looked over immediately. The normally warm gold eyes were blazing, pinning Keiji in place. There was no arguing when Bokuto straightened and pointed to the table.

“Dinner needs to simmer for atleast another hour and a half, you need to eat. Now go sit down.” Bokuto didn’t remove his gaze until Keiji was sitting at the table, trying not to look directly at him.

As soon as Bokuto wasn’t looking though, Keiji couldn’t stop the smile from taking over his face. He tried to bite it back, reaching for one of the brownies, but he found the urge too tantalizing to give up.

His best friend had always been the most protective of the old team’s health, the first to try and feed them and the last to let up when someone wasn’t performing their best. It was simultaneously heartwarming and frustrating that Bokuto remained the same even now years out of school. Frustrating only because Keiji had never been the one to get the ‘Captain Voice’ until now.

Keiji nibbled at the brownie, watching Bokuto putter around the kitchen to make the sandwich. He even paused long enough to stir the soup and lower the heat. He looked so natural in Keiji’s kitchen. He moved like he belonged there, in Keiji’s daily life.

It hurt. It ached, deep in Keiji’s bones like a message from the universe reminding him what he couldn’t have. Keiji wanted to cry and laugh all in the same moment, wondering how high school him could have daydreamed about the confession when now Keiji knew it would never happen.

Bokuto would always be his best friend, would always be  _ there _ but he would never be Keiji’s. Would never be anything more. Keiji was okay with that, loved that, but that didn’t stop the want in his chest.

“You need to take care of yourself ‘Kaashi, who else is going to interview me?” Bokuto said as he turned around, carrying a plate over and passing over the slices of the fresh sandwich. He was grinning like everything was perfect in the world, unaware of Keiji’s endlessly questioning mind.

“I’m sure you could find someone else to do you justice, Bokuto-san. Or Udai-san could interview you by himself.” Keiji pointed out, unaware of how hungry he was until he smelled the sandwich and immediately dug in.

Bokuto didn’t answer, watching him with a strange look in his eye. There was no excited movement, no excess of energy, just a curious thoughtfulness. Then he spun in his chair until he could face the brownies instead and grabbed for them childishly.

“Speaking of Udai, he said that you had the weekend off.” Bokuto hummed, refusing to keep eye contact with Keiji as the ex-setter looked up in confusion.

Keiji knew for a fact that he didn’t have the weekend off, he never had the weekend off. He opened his mouth to speak when his phone dinged from the counter, Bokuto was off in a second, scooping it up and hurrying back. Keiji gave him a suspicious glance, taking in the too wide smile, and looked down at the phone.

_ Tired Old Man-san _ : Hey! I forgot to tell you that you have the weekend off

_ Tired Old Man-san: _ Do something fun!!!!

_ Tired Old Man-san: _ that’s an order!!!

Keiji blinked at the message, then looked over at Bokuto who was cheerfully shoving brownies into his mouth. Either Bokuto had bartered with Udai for the weekend off, or Udai had told Bokuto to make sure Keiji left his house. Whichever one, Keiji had a feeling he wasn’t going to be allowed to stay home and be a hermit for the next forty-eight hours.

“Huh. I suppose I do. And absolutely no plans whatsoever.” Keiji said around another bite, watching Bokuto immediately light up and turn around.

“That’s great! I mean, good for you- I mean- Come to the Gala with me! I need a date.” Bokuto blurted, nearly vibrating out of his seat.

Keiji blinked at him, digging through his mind until he remembered. The funding gala for the Black Jackals, approximately 400 people in attendance, the other members of the Black Jackals would be there. Bokuto had asked Keiji first two months ago but Keiji had thought he’d be working, Bokuto decided to take someone else-

“I thought you were taking Kuroo-san?”

The curl of Bokuto’s lip was more amusing than he probably intended it, and Keiji hid his smile behind another bite of the sandwich.

“I don’t want to take  _ Kuroo _ , I want to take  _ you _ … Also he ditched me for Meian since Meian’s wife couldn’t make it.” Bokuto grumbled. He leapt across the table to take Keiji’s hands in his when he finished the first half of the sandwich, completely shocking Keiji.

“Yes?” Keiji asked after a long pause. He was almost certain Bokuto knew how distracting and debilitating it was to have him hold his hands. Even with the rough calluses, they felt like they belonged there on Keiji’s skin.

He yanked his mind away from the thought as heart ache started to build in his chest again.

“You were my first option anyways, please be my date? Pretty pretty please? Since you have the weekend off anyways?” Bokuto asked, fluttering his lashes far too prettily for Keiji to even think of anything beyond how beautiful he was. When Keiji didn’t  _ (couldn’t) _ respond, Bokuto let out a soft whine and let go, sitting back in his seat.

“Alright, if you don’t wanna go I can go alone… Can I atleast come over afterwards? We can watch a movie or something?”

“Bokuto… I’ll go to the Gala with you.” Keiji grabbed the other half of the sandwich before Bokuto could hold his hands again and actually kill him this time. Bokuto pouted at the hands that avoided him before Keiji’s words sank in and he lit up.

“Really?! Really, really? ‘Kaashi you’re the best!” He chirped, looking like the sun as he grinned.

“Of course, Bokuto… Who are you texting?” Keiji asked, frowning as Bokuto stole his phone.

“Kenma! We need to get you a suit, not that you’re not pretty just normally,” Bokuto yelped when Keiji frowned, completely missing the flood of red on Keiji’s cheeks. “But it’s a suit and tie event and Kenma said if I needed anything to give him a call. Apparently Yukippe has been working as his nutritionist and helped him a bunch with uh… The chef… Fukunaga! So he said he’d do anything to return the favor if any of us from Fukurodani needed anything.”

“Ah… I’m… I’m sure that uh… I have a suit I could use.” The flush refused to disappear even as Keiji hid behind finishing his sandwich. Bokuto shook his head, still tapping excitedly at Keiji’s phone.

“Nope! You’re going to be the best dressed, I swear.” Bokuto lifted his head just enough to give Keiji the widest smile.

Keiji was doomed.

  
  


“ ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto’s voice echoed in the large hall, causing more than one person to turn around in confusion. Bokuto didn’t care either way, making his way through the crowd to his best friend.

“Bokuto, don’t be so loud.” Keiji said automatically, mouth dry as he looked at the spiker.

Bokuto had his hair slicked back for once and Keiji couldn’t think long enough to respond to whatever Bokuto was saying. The curve of his lips was shifting from a smile to a smirk as he stepped up beside Keiji. Brilliant golden eyes looked him up and down, and Keiji’s cheeks started to burn again.

This was a stupid idea.

_ This was the best idea _ , his mind betrayed him immediately.

“I knew you’d look hot ‘Kaashi. Which is saying something since you always look good… Oh! There’s the others, c’mon.” Bokuto’s hand closed around Keiji’s before he could start to process that Bokuto had called him attractive. He couldn’t even appreciate the live band playing his favorite classical piece, all he could think about was Bokuto’s hand on his.

Clearly, Bokuto was just being nice or friendly. He was always friendly after all and it was well known that he was very open about how attractive his friends were. It didn’t mean anything special.

_ Or did it? _ Keiji’s mind whispered.

_ Who’s side are you on?! _ He snapped back before realizing that he was, essentially, arguing with himself like a madman.

“Team, this is my ‘Kaashi. Tell him he looks hot.” Bokuto chirped happily, the hand sliding off of Keiji’s wrist. Keiji didn’t have a moment to miss it though, because Bokuto’s hand moved to his waist instead and set every nerve on fire.

“Akaashi-san, it’s good to see you again. I’m glad you were able to come with Bokuto-san” Hinata said cheerily, elbowing Miya who immediately turned to Sakusa.

“Don’t do it.” Miya snapped, hand entangled with Sakusa’s. “I swear if you say it I will leave you here alone.”

Keiji felt just as lost as Bokuto who had his head tilted at his teammates. Sakusa’s lips curled but he dipped his head in greeting instead.

“It would save us all some trouble-” He started to say but Miya was already dragging him off with an irritated huff.

“Nice to meet ya, ‘Kaashi-kun… Stop it, you don’t get to play matchmaker Omi, when you didn’t even confess to me.” Miya hissed with a final wave, leaving Keiji and Bokuto staring after the two of them.

“Uh… Hinata, w… What was that?” Bokuto slowly said, both Fukurodani graduates turning together to look at the friendly orange. He just grinned and waved them over towards the food.

Keiji took a moment then to finally look at more than just Bokuto’s hair ( _ slicked down and gorgeous) _ and immediately regretted it. The suit was fitted,  _ well-fitted, _ and seemed to accent the broad shoulders and thick muscles. The hand was still on Keiji’s back and it felt like it was burning a hole through his jacket, yet he just wanted to lean in closer. Keiji wanted to curl against his chest like it was movie night with the team, half-dreaming about confessing and just being happy he could be best friends with him.

He wondered if he could convince Bokuto to come over for a movie anyways, after the party ended. Even if it wasn’t romantic, even if he didn’t get to rest in his arms, Keiji just wanted more time with him. Before Bokuto left him for the next match, and the match after that, and the world after that.

“Don’t eat that you’re allergic.” Keiji’s hand shot forward, running on pure ‘protect Bokuto’ instinct. He pulled at his mind, trying to focus on something other than his heart pounding in his chest or how pretty Bokuto’s eyes were.

“It’s just shrimp, ‘Kaashi-” Bokuto said but he was already lowering it back onto a small plate that Hinata took from him.

“No it’s coconut shrimp, they mixed up the signs for fried and coconut, see you can see the cooked coconut here.” Keiji breathed as Bokuto’s hand finally left his skin, leaving it unbearably cold. Bokuto leaned in, blinking in surprise as he realized Keiji had indeed saved him from an allergic reaction.

“Maybe I should just stay away from shrimp tonight.” Bokuto laughed uneasily, Adam's apple bobbing once as his nerves got the better of him. Keiji bumped their shoulders together gently, smiling up at him when Bokuto looked over.

“I think that would be best, you like crab better anyways.”

“Akaashi what would I do without you?” Bokuto breathed and for a moment, just a small moment in their entire lives, the world stopped.

Keiji was drowning in beautiful gold and Bokuto was lost in moonlight blue. Bokuto’s tongue slid over his lips like he was going to speak but nothing came. Instead his lips curled into a fond smile, wide and brilliant like Bokuto himself. It was an addicting smile, deep and entrapping, a taste of a forever Keiji wanted. An eternity he didn’t have the chance to have, but this single delightful moment was worth the world.

“ ‘Kaashi I should tell you-”

“Die probably.” A voice cut in from beside them and the moment shattered. “I mean Akaashi is the one who realized you were allergic to coconut right?”

Keiji turned to see Miya, trying to go for a hand-full of shrimp himself. The setter smiled at them, then froze when Hinata ‘subtly’ kicked him.

“Oh shit were you about to- Gods… I’m going to go sit somewhere else in shame, oh my god. I’ve shamed my entire family, I’m so sorry. Everything we worked for and I ruined it.” Miya cried, still digging for more shrimp until Hinata kicked him ago. “ _ Hey _ , I already said I was going but I’m not going hungry, I already screwed up their relationship. I'm not ruining mine by not getting Omi his shrimp.”

“Bokuto do you know what’s going on?” Keiji asked as Miya wandered off again. Bokuto shook his head, looking rather concerned for his setter.

“No idea, hey Hinata- Is gone… Akaashi, you don’t think they’re trying to assassinate us, huh?” Bokuto joked before sliding subtly in front of Keiji as if to block from any incoming attacks.

“No, Bokuto, I think they’re just planning something… Or Miya-san is in trouble, Hinata seemed annoyed with him.” Keiji said, turning back to the table. “Anyways, what were you going to tell me?”

Bokuto made a strangled noise and covered it up with a cough, grabbing another plate and starting to pile things on it.

“N-nothing. I just uh.. I had them order some  _ daifuku _ for dessert since I know it’s your favorite. You might want to grab some.” Bokuto chattered, refusing to make eye contact as he dished them both up. Curiously, Keiji noticed a slight hint of red over Bokuto’s cheeks that was growing to cover his ears.

_ Cute. _

“Thank you, Bokuto, I really appreciate it.” Keiji smiled over at him, pretending he didn’t notice Bokuto drop the tongs. Instead he held his plate out again for Bokuto to add more too.

He grabbed a set of tongs for himself, grabbing a small cake to deposit on Bokuto’s plate before he got it too full and got sad about not getting the cake.

He followed Bokuto through the crowd to one of the side tables, taking his seat beside him. He could see the name plates for the rest of Bokuto’s generation of players.

Bokuto’s ears were just starting to lose the red hue as he took his own seat and started to eat. In the crowd, Keiji could see Kuroo’s hair standing above everyone else and behind him Meian seemed to be trying to soothe a rather sad looking Barnes.

“Barnes’ wife is still in England so he didn’t get to bring her either.” Bokuto explained when Keiji tilted his head at the three. “He tried to bring his eldest daughter but for some reason they wouldn’t let him, so he’s been trying to get out of this whole thing since last week. Meian’ll probably give in after the first hour, the coach won’t be able to do anything by then and I don’t think he wants to. Kuroo’s just schmoozing the rich old ladies into giving us money, Miya was on rich old men duties. I’m just here to look pretty.”

“You’re doing a very good job at it.” The words left Keiji’s mouth without meaning too and Bokuto’s entire face went red. Keiji’s own face followed a moment after and he found himself staring at the crowd again.

“Akaashi! You can’t just say things like that. You’re the pretty one, I’m the… the Bokuto one.”

“You are indeed the Bokuto one.” Keiji didn’t even try to stop the gentle laugh that built in his chest. That was such a ridiculous,  _ Bokuto, _ thing to say. It was one of the reasons Keiji adored him so much.

“Gah.. I can’t be the hot one, because you’re the hot one. I can’t be the pretty one because you’re also the pretty one. Even your laugh is pretty-”

“Why can’t we both be the hot and pretty one?” Keiji said, trying to keep Bokuto from continuing. He wasn’t sure he could survive any long if Bokuto kept going. One more compliment and Keiji would have to go lay down for a while.

His face was on fire and his heart was a drum in his chest. His fingers ached to be tangled with Bokuto’s and feel the touch of his skin again.

“Oh… Yeah, yeah that works. ‘Kaashi you’re the best.” Bokuto sighed dramatically, flopping his head onto Keiji’s shoulder and rubbing his cheek against the suit.

“Bokuto-san your hair.” Keiji squeaked out, coughing softly to try and keep himself from holding Bokuto there. Or worse, threading his fingers through his hair to see how soft it was when it wasn’t held up by endless amounts of gel.

“Oh right.” He shot up, reaching up to pat at it. “Tsum-tsum did it for me, d’ya like it?”

Again, that brilliant and beautiful smile was on his lips. Again, Keiji was completely weak for it.

“Yes I do. You look very handsome.” Keiji tried to sound smooth, but he was certain his heart beat was audible and his eyes were filled with nothing but blatant obvious love.

Keiji thought Bokuto would have lit up at that, and would have been like an excited dog at the compliment. Instead, Bokuto seemed to settle.

The thousand-watt smile shrunk into something softer, like it was the most natural thing to be on Bokuto’s face in the moment. His bouncing feet slowed and his hands lowered onto his lap. His eyes never left Keiji’s, even as people walked passed chatting loudly. Even his voice was gentle, filled with something Keiji new intimately but had never been able to place.

“ ‘Kaashi, I was lying about the  _ daifuku _ earlier- well I wasn’t, I did ask for it for you but that wasn’t what I was going to tell you. I was going to- Hang on… Sorry, ‘Kaashi, love you but Omi-Omi’s starting to get upset, I’ll be right back.” Bokuto stood up and took off, leaving Keiji to watch his broad back head into the crowd.

True to his word, directly in front of him Sakusa was being surrounded by people and looking more than a little annoyed. Bokuto slid easily between them, immediately jumping into conversation with two of them and letting Sakusa hide behind him.

“Always the hero.” Keiji chuckled to himself, reaching for his water.

Then it hit him.

_ Bokuto Bokuto just said he loved him. _

“Well, that’s not what I meant to walk into… You okay Akaashi-san?” Hinata asked as he slid into his marked seat and shoved a bite into his mouth.

“Uh… Having a breakdown, one moment?” He asked, covering his face with his hand when Hinata nodded. “Oh my gods. Why would he say that?”

“Because he’s in love with you and literally never shuts up about you.” Hinata hummed, smiling when Keiji lifted his head up. “If you think I’m kidding, think about why we didn’t want Sakusa “Blunt is my middle name” Kiyoomi to say anything earlier. Bokuto-san was super excited when you said you’d come… But you should wait for him to come back to answer any more questions.”

Keiji didn’t have any logic to argue against that and just pressed his hands back over his face again. The blush was burning his fingertips and it was a fight to keep himself from grinning too hard. He sucked in a breath, ignoring the anxiety whispering that it was just friendship, and lifted his head again.

“You’re not here with anyone?” Keiji finally asked, trying to grab onto any topic that would let himself be distracted from what just happened. Even with that, he couldn’t stop the smile that was tugging at his lips so he stopped trying to fight it.

“Mm? Nah, Adler’s are having their own thing and I don’t really want to deal with rumors that I’m dating anyone. They tend to get  _ everywhere.” _ Hinata shook his head, digging back into his plate. Keiji clicked his brain back into gear, pulling up the memory of Bokuto telling him Hinata had said he wasn’t single anymore but wouldn’t tell anyone who he was with.

“So did you leave someone back in Brazil then?”

Hinata paused in his eating, a fond smile on his face for a split second before it fell more to the devious side.

“Yeah, you could say that. Though I’m sure he’d throw a fit if I said that to him.” Hinata giggled, the fond smile returning as he turned back to his food. “It’s good to see you again, Akaashi-san, I didn’t get to see you after the last match. Bokuto-san kidnapped you too soon… We’re having a get-together for just us afterwards, karaoke and snacks before we choose someone's house to crash at and watch movies. If Bokuto-san doesn’t steal you away, you should come. I promise Atsumu-san and Omi-san are a lot more fun when they’re not trying to be nice to our funders.”

“I’d like that, thank you Hinata.” Keiji nodded his head, wondering where Bokuto had managed to run off too after that confession. He only had to wait another minute before he was returning.

“Hey, hey, hey, you’re smiling! Did something funny happen? Omi bit me, but I didn’t think you guys could see that.” Bokuto called as he shoved his way out of the crowd. His eyes were locked on Keiji’s, not even looking away as he ruffled Hinata’s hair.

“Mind if I intrude?”

“As if anyone could stop Akaashi-san from following you.” Hinata chirped back, that devious smile on his face as Keiji flushed bright red and frowned at him. “You should ask him to dance.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea! Akaashi, dance with me?” Bokuto lit up like a thousand suns, stepping up into Keiji’s side and offering his hand. “Please?”

The plea was unnecessary, Keiji was already reaching for his hand and standing. There was no thought in his mind beyond doing anything to get Bokuto to say those three words again, to get back to his best friend's side.

Their hands slid together for barely a second before Bokuto twisted his wrist and tangled their fingers together instead. He pulled him forward, towards the mostly empty dance floor. For the first time Keiji actually noticed the live band, playing something soft and slow but he didn’t care enough to figure out what it was.

On the edge, Bokuto froze, mouth dropping open. He spun, eyes owlish, and he mouthed soundlessly at Keiji before looking away again. Two seconds later he stared at Keiji again.

“ _ Did I say I loved you earlier?” _ He squawked and panic flooded through Keiji even as he nodded.

Of course it had been an accident, of course Bokuto didn’t feel the same way, of course not. Why would he ever-

“ _ No! _ I had a confession planned and everything, but we kept getting interrupted… ‘Kaashi, ‘Kaashi, I need you to forget I said that and let me do it again. Please? I want to make it special for you.” Bokuto grabbed for Keiji’s other hand, holding both and squeezing gently. “ ‘Kaashi? Oh shit, I scared you didn’t I? No no, Akaashi I love you, I just… Oh I’m doing this wrong, I should have listened to Ushijima and just confessed when we got home.”

Keiji was pulled in every direction at once, panic and happiness flooding him all in one moment followed by confusion and excitement. He squeezed Bokuto’s hands back.

“Bokuto, can we skip to the confession before I start crying?”

“Oh right, yeah, c’mon.” Bokuto dragged him out further into the dance floor and pulled him closer. As soon as Keiji was pressed against his chest, Bokuto was holding him close instead

“Sorry. I… I think I made a mess of things, but… Happy tears?” Bokuto said, one hand dropping to Keiji’s waist with a strong grip as the other lifted up to gently thumb away a tear that escaped. Keiji grabbed onto him immediately, nodding his head rapidly.

“Happy tears.” He confirmed. “You should think before shouting like that next time… I thought you were going to say it was an accident.”

“No no. Ah, Akaashi, I’m sorry.” Bokuto sighed, shaking his head and pressing their foreheads together up. “I have a couple things to say. I meant to say it earlier but people kept interrupting. So I’m saying it now.”

Bokuto’s voice slowed, and Keiji could feel the way his tight muscles relaxed as he swayed to the music. Bokuto seemed to settle in his arms and Keiji gave in to his urge and tilted his head up to brush their noses together. Bokuto’s face broke into a beautiful smile and everything else just disappeared.

There was nothing more important to Keiji then seeing Bokuto’s smile in that moment, then seeing Bokuto smile ever.

“I asked Udai-san to give you the weekend off so you could come as my date today.” Bokuto confessed, gold trapping blue like the sun holding up the sky’s beauty. “I never wanted to come with Kuroo, I always wanted to spend the day with you. Maybe show off my best friend a little, I mean, you’re beautiful ‘Kaashi and smart. And I’m in love with you. I didn’t know how to say it in a way you deserved, but then I was late and you looked so upset. Even though you were trying to hide it, I know you ‘Kaashi, I know you better than I know myself. 

I realized I was being stupid and… flighty? I think that’s the word. I was scared, but you don’t care about fancy confessions or dumb stuff like that. You just want to know, you just want the truth and to see the person for who they really are. And you know the real me, so I had to give you a real confession. I just didn’t think it would be real enough that I actually failed three times, but I guess that just makes it more genuine.”

Bokuto sucked in a breath, gently stroking his thumb over Keiji’s waist.

“Tell me I’m not an idiot for thinking you’re in love with me too?” He whispered, a desperate and heartbroken question.

Keiji was off balance as much as he was flying high. He slid his hands up, gently cradling Bokuto's face and led him down until their lips brushed against each other.

“You’re not an idiot Bokuto. Not now, not ever.”

“Call me Koutarou, Keiji, I think it’s about time.” Koutarou murmured back before kissing him.

Stars and galaxies, waterfalls and fireworks, all the beauty nature had to offer was nothing compared to the loving way Koutarou kissed him. Nothing like the feeling of those soft but strong hands holding him close. No where close to the flood of endless affection and love pouring from Keiji and desperately trying to be said in this single kiss.

And Keiji wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
